A method was devised to simulate CAT scans of phantom subjects on a local printer. This eliminated a lengthy procedure involving writing and transferring tapes to and from an EMI scanner in a remote building. The new procedure reduces the turnaround time for CAT experiments from hours to minutes, greatly speeding up research in interpolation methods and aliasing errors in image reconstruction.